


Magical Discovery

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, There will be more when I think of them xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's short, but I have nothing else for this chapter :/... Hopefully, I can finish the next chapter quickly! Subin and Chan get their powers next :)





	1. Seungsik and Seungwoo

Seungsik didn't think anything was different with his morning until Seungwoo walked into the kitchen. Wanting some breakfast Seungsik discovered, that he could read his mind. Which was a big shock to him, _"I have a few too many things to do today."_ Of course, Seungsik was a little more than surprised. He didn't say anything at first since he was still coming to terms with it. They sat quietly at they, ate like any normal morning.

Seungsik tried to act like nothing had, happened to him. He and Seungwoo headed off to work; it was a little annoying since. Now he could hear what everyone was thinking, and some were a little disturbing so for a while. Seungsik tried his hardest to ignore it all, but all that gave him was a headache.  _Ok, now I need to focus on work._ Surprisingly that worked on the odd occasion he, could read their minds. Thankfully it was simple things, nothing disturbing. Before he knew it the day was done.

Meanwhile

Seungwoo was having an uneventful day until he discovered what he could do. It was an accident, and he was a little bored since nothing was happening. As one of his co-workers was talking to him, he was randomly moving his hands then time went back a minute. Seungwoo couldn't believe that had happened; he wasn't sure what to think. His co-worker didn't really notice; he just kept talking. And acting like nothing at all had happened like no one had reversed time a little. When he got home, Seungwoo began freaking out.

 _"Oh my god what happened? Is there something wrong with me."_ Of course, he was unaware that Seungsik was home. He was wondering if he should point, out he's not the only one who has changed. "You know, Seungwoo there is nothing wrong with you," he paused. "How-how did you know I was thinking that," silence Seungsik walked up to him. "Because I discovered this morning that, I can read minds" Seungwoo was shocked. "What?" "I know it's weird" more silence fell between, them "so what's your power."

Seungwoo took a deep breath "well I can rewind time," Seungsik's eyes widened "wow." "That's pretty cool at least you won't, know what other's are thinking." Seungsik got a chill just thinking about it, Seungwoo felt a little better now. "Why do you think we have powers now, do you think everyone else has them too." Seungsik shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure, I wish I knew why we have powers." For a while, nothing more was said. Not that it really mattered.

"It certainly makes for an exciting birthday," Seungsik smiled a little of course. He had a little surprise for his friend and roommate. While Seungwoo is distracted he surprised him, with his present. Seungwoo took his time thinking about what, he thought of it. Knowing that his friend could read his mind, even though he wasn't thinking. The smile on his face said it all and that, was enough for Seungsik. There wasn't much talked about after, at least for a while but it didn't bother them.

While they did their own thing Seungwoo couldn't, help that he was curious about his power. So, he was messing with time. Which then meant messing with Seungsik, who was a little annoyed. But since it's a special occasion he let him have his fun. It wasn't long before their friends dropped by, all excited to spend time with Seungwoo. Who didn't say a thing about what he discovered. "Happy birthday Seungwoo" he was happy, he held back when he really wanted to make sure they didn't sing.

But since he thought it Seungsik heard it, and laughed a little. It's just fortunate for Seungwoo that not only did, they plan on singing, but they also practised a lot. So he was in for a musical treat, after the song and some cake. Seungwoo found a couple of gifts from, Sejun and Hanse. Along with a note  _"technically these are gifts for your birthday, but they're also for Christmas so you can't open them until tomorrow."_ Laughing a little he left the presents for tomorrow, today has been a good day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I have nothing else for this chapter :/... Hopefully, I can finish the next chapter quickly! Subin and Chan get their powers next :)

It's Boxing Day the seven of them decided to go out for breakfast; they found a quiet cafe. After they all ordered something they sat in one of the booths, Seungwoo began. "There's something I need to tell you," Subin and Hanse were the ones who seemed the most curious. "And what would that be" he took, a moment "well Seungsik and I have powers." Once he finished talking, they waited, to see what their friends would think. It was a moment after Seungsik looked at Seungwoo who thought  _"it's going as well as I thought it would."_

It was quiet as the other five were wondering if what they heard was true. Of course, the whole time they were all thinking, Seungsik heard it all. He heard Seungwoo who wondered if he could go, back in time and not say a word. A few minutes after their food arrives, and Seungsik decides to add, something going around the table. "Sejun yes we are magic, Subin why would we lie." Of course, they're both shocked. "Byungchan since you're curious, Seungwoo can rewind time." "And Hanse, and Chan yep you guessed it I can read minds." Seungsik began eating as all of their friends, were unsure of how to react.

It stays quiet for a while, at least until they finish eating. "How long have you two known," Sejun was curious. Seungwoo hesitated a little before adding, "two days" "wow." It's after a while that they decide to ask more questions, but it's not until they're back at home. "So, why did you wait two days before telling us," they all looked at the two of them. Seungsik answered simply "we were both trying, to come to terms with the fact we have powers." After a while, it was just Sejun and Subin, who stayed mostly because they still wanted to know.

"What is it like to have a power" Seungwoo, smiled a little "it's interesting." Seungsik added, "I don't mind having one, but I hate, having to read everyone's minds." Subin asked "is it fun rewinding time," Seungwoo took a moment and decided to go back a minute or two. He felt no difference, but it was clear, that his friends felt it. "It can be" it was no surprise that the next day, the others were talking about the powers they hoped to get. While also researching what powers do exist; they were all excited about having something that no one else would have. 

Of course, Seungwoo and Seungsik knew what would happen if they messed with, things too much. Although it's more Seungwoo that has to worry, it was later that day when Seungsik discovered something. In a random call from his mother who decided, to remember that she does have a son. It was during this talk that she told him that, they were born magical. If you don't grow up learning your powers, that it comes out later in life. Of course, Seungsik wished he had known, this as he was growing up. But he knew his mother didn't really care.

Just like with this phone call, at least, in the end, he felt a little better. It led him to do his own bit of research, and then it all made sense for Seungsik. Of course, he'd be the one to find out who they really are. It probably didn't help that none of their families, cared enough to say anything. It's safe to say that the new year would be an interesting, one a lot more exciting than the last. 


	3. Subin and Chan

It started out a quiet Wednesday morning when it all happened, Chan was bored, and he needed to entertain himself. So he was looking through a spellbook he found, he tried casting a very easy one. That one worked the next one ended up, with him injuring himself. He was kind of screaming as well, as cursing Subin came running in, "what happened Chan." He sniffled a little as he held his leg, he simply gave him a look. "Can you help me instead of asking questions okay," Subin laughed a little "okay okay" he cleaned, up around his leg before wrapping it up. 

As Subin was helping out, he said: "so, I guess you can cast spells." Chan winced a little as he added "yeah," it fell quiet then as Subin held the bandage. On Chan's leg a flash of bright light appeared, they were both stunned. "Okay what just happened, is it weird that my leg doesn't hurt." Subin was not only confused but shocked; he unwrapped the bandage. And sure enough, there was no evidence that, anything had happened. "It's safe to say you can heal" "yeah," Subin still couldn't believe it. It was quiet, and it was clear that neither of them wanted to talk about it.

That was until they heard Seungsik, and Seungwoo come in. "We heard a noise what happened" Seungwoo being, the most concerned went closer to them. Chan seemed a little embarrassed by what he did, "well to start with I was a little bored and decided." "To try and cast a spell, in the end, I injured myself." He laughed a little nervously Seungwoo checked, and could no injuries. He looked at Chan "if you're looking for where I, hurt myself you won't find it" he folded his arms. "Subin ended up healing me" that's when, both Seungwoo and Seungsik looked at him.

Subin felt shy all of a sudden "what? It's not like; I knew I'd have the ability to heal." It falls quiet among the four of them but, it's nice. After a while, Subin begins to really like his, magical power. Especially when he asks his friends to hurt themselves, Seungsik adds before he and Seungwoo leave. "Stop asking us to injure ourselves," a quick follow up comes from Seungwoo. "Besides I'd rewind time and not do it" Chan, laughs so hard he falls off the couch. The defeated look on Subin's face added to it, after a while it was quiet. They talked. 

Although Chan decided to have a look, through the spellbook again. Just to see if he could try a few out, without injuring himself. Not only did they work out, but he also ended up entertaining his friends. Feeling curious Chan decided to go and see his mother, to ask why she never told him. Which would take all of tomorrow since there, is a fair bit of distance between their places. His mother was surprised by his visit "why didn't you, tell me I'll have magical powers." She didn't know what to say she doesn't have, any excuse for why she never said anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" a few moments of quiet pass, then ”how did you figure it out.” Chan took a moment before saying anything, ”well I decided to try and cast a spell.” ”And I ended up hurting myself” she didn't look, like she believed him he sighed. ”I'm all healed since one of my friends can heal,” they talked a little more before Chan went back home. Feeling a little bit clearer and, wondering what spells he'll try next. When it was just him, Subin, Seungwoo and Seungsik. He said, "who do you think will be next, to discover their magic."

"Sejun, Byungchan or Hanse" it seemed, to be a decent bet. So they all put something together, as they waited for the day to arrive.


End file.
